


【祁张】走水

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Summary: 404 paro（我也不知道能不能这么用，就这样吧
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】走水

我们都不知道这个故事发生在什么世界的什么年代，而这个年代的开始，是文风一贯温柔敦厚的祁小秀才精选的八股文集子都不让出了，说是有敏感词。 

他最喜欢的邻水小阁楼才建了一半，结果偏偏就在这时候，他没钱了。 

祁小秀才讨厌这个时代，直到它阴差阳错地给他送来一位地下书商。书商姓张，原本也写书，写的是当代史，可谁能想到昨天的新闻今天就禁了呢，他被审查部门关了好几天，出来越想越不服气，自己印了一份，食髓知味，就兼了这行。 

这工作让张书商认识了很多人，却从没见过祁秀才这样的，连八股文都写出敏感词了，还想中举当官，甚至当了官，还一篇篇地写这种没用的文章。 

是躲在家里写的，不用真姓，署名作“寓山人”，张书商第一次看见就笑，没有讽刺的意思，是碌碌风尘里看见明月珠，知道不是自己的，又不太敢相信真的是无价宝，但因缘际会，难免觉得讶异，连带出三寸半喜悦：“住在山里的人，你要作夷齐、还是巢许？” 

“那是神仙了，我不行的，”祁秀才当了官了，不再是秀才，可还是个书生，他摆摆手，很书生气地，也笑，“我是肉体凡胎，刀剑不长眼，我还想躲一躲。” 

那时候祁书生站在窗边往外看，他的眼神里有很复杂的神色，让坐在另一侧的张书商觉得外边的大道上整个世界都变成了林立的刀丛。他心底里一阵战栗，也站起来，走近了，并肩往外看—— 

就看到了还没完工的小阁楼，框架搭得很是漂亮，像祁书生行文布局的匠心。 

他“噢”了一声，就想起来了，说：“对，我来是给你送上回的稿费。” 

张书商在心里过了一遍账目作检查，说：“少了点，最近不景气，上边查得严，买的人也不太多，唉，你写这些东西……有什么用？” 

“谁说没用，这不是有你么。” 

张书商理所当然地在心里替换成了“有钱”，想了想，总觉得不对，不知道说什么，挺不好意思地笑了两声，又往外看。那阁子勉勉强强装修了一半便搁下，未完待续的小模样里藏着无数敏感词。他其实很不懂祁书生，以他的能力，他根本不用写这个。 

书生当了官，那阁子早该建起来了。 

可不论如何祁书生还是在写，甚至是张书商平日联络的书生里坚守最久的一个。其他人并不是不坚持，更多的还是有心无力，因为风声实在太紧，张书商是天不怕地不怕的人，铤而走险的事情也干得久了，可如今连他也会时不时在夜里满身冷汗地惊醒过来。 

张书商是个商人，但也是个很好的朋友，有时他打点了狱卒去探监，打点的费用很高，但越来越划算，他意识到自己可以顺路探望好几个。 

妈的，这叫什么划算。 

他连可以倒苦水的人都很难找到，于是隔三差五去打搅祁书生。对方并不觉得他烦，起初几次还有些紧张，指点过好几个拐角，说万一临时有客人来了就往里躲，后来也没有过这种危险时刻，倒是有时候祁书生不在家，张书商偷偷翻了后花园的墙贴着假山沿和雕花栏杆溜进来，藏在屏风后，等着将回来的祁书生吓一跳。 

这时候祁书生很嗔怪地叹气，其实也不是真的埋怨。有时他被惊到了，一口气呛住，咳嗽得厉害，让张书商猛然意识到他的身体越发不好，急急忙忙地端茶倒水，好一会儿都坐立不安。 

等对方缓过来，笑着安慰他说没事，他们就讨论稿子，或者闲谈，其实也不算闲话，是稿子背后的森森武库。 

祁书生不太爱听张书商说狱里的见闻，尽管知道对方是好心。有时他话里话外的意思总带着一些“这都是四处搜刮来的人生经验，来日你我进去了总能用上”的味道，祁书生心里有数，对方又不是咒他，只是很现实的考量，可他还是下意识想要回避这些，太不体面。 

思虑太重的时候他咳嗽，或者腹痛，总之是觉得不舒服。 

真的，肉体凡胎。 

可他还是写，写那些不着调的东西，是圣人的话，孔孟和春秋。 

有一天他忽然说，想致仕了，回家去，躲进小阁楼——小阁楼躲进山里，不出来，不管这些，谁爱争谁争去。 

张书商一个激灵，隐约觉得这不太像祁书生会说的话，却不好直说，最终小声地坚持道：“我爱争的。” 

祁书生就叹了一口气：“不能不争啊。” 

从外面看，小阁楼已经建得有模有样，差不多是完工了。是藏书楼，祁书生和同僚们说。可只有张书商知道里面是空的，他以为还没完工，参观时顺手指点了几处不太合理的地方，容易走水，不知道以祁书生的缜密审慎怎么会忽略这样重要的事，可是祁书生没有解释。 

是仗着旁边就是流水吗？ 

张书商临告别，回头看了一眼，不舍昼夜的，像是“逝者如斯夫”的读书声。 

藏书楼里没有书，也没有稿。 

这是只有他们俩知道的事实，祁书生的稿子很多，写完的，没写完的，一卷一卷，一部一部的，全藏去张书商家的密室里了。他是做这门生意的，好藏，靠谱。 

张书商后来回想，自己应该是知道祁书生要做什么的，早就知道，但他当时不想说，两个人都不想说，所以只好假装不知道，或者知道了，也不在意。 

藏书楼烧起来那天张书商在地窖里喝酒。 

他是刚刚跑回来的，跑得太急，喘气喘得胸口疼，再灌了酒，火烧火燎的，满嘴都是血味儿，耳边还嗡嗡的响，刚才听见的喧闹还不断地循环回放，有人扯着嗓子叫：“走水啦！” 

走——水——啦—— 

“藏书楼！藏书楼知道不？烧可快了，那还能救？” 

当天的晚些时候，看了热闹回来的人懒得和醉鬼解释，匆匆地走了，他还有些更重量级的八卦，急着要分享给明白人。 

醉鬼不说知道，也不说不知道，反正那人也不听他回答，他醉得厉害，路走得摇摇晃晃，慢慢就坐下了。 

他歇了好久才又站起来，三步一踉跄地走到河边去，这是上游，没有焚烧后的断木黑灰，流水清澈，哗啦啦地向下冲。 

张书商自己也是个极有才华的文人，曾经有个年少的进士读他的文章，拍案叫绝。此时他盘腿坐在岸边，俯下身去，绷直了一根手指头，在流水里划拉。 

他在写字。 

他在一笔一划地，为一个人写碑文。没有人知道他在写什么，甚至连他自己也未必清楚，所有的锦绣字句，都成了流水文章，没了。 

写完他就明白了祁书生和他说的那句话：“谁说没用，这不是有你么。” 

“愿我们的名字在百年后依然漂亮，”他在川上说，“或被遗忘。” 

#这是我平时存脑洞写废话的文风，特别速成，但我自己觉得观感还行。   
#一直想写个404的主题，本来担心代入祁张有点强行，但成品好像不太ooc？


End file.
